Babysitter
by crazy.ray12
Summary: Sonny is asked to baby sit.Little dose she know that she is babysitting chad dylan cooper bother.What happens when sonny and chad have to spend the night together.Will the love flourish.
1. Chapter 1

**Babysitter**

I walked through the cafeteria with my ipod in my ears listening to some pop fluff Tawni put on it last week. Pop isn't really my thing I like rock more.

I was just going through the death wish food the café has to offer. Unless, you're on a drama show and last name is cooper then you don't get the lamb or lobster.

Thinking about Chad made me angry. We have a weird relationship; Selena Gomez seems to think we are perfect for each other. Which she is so wrong I would never go for an egomaniac like him. Who dates a girl for a day then dumps them the next, he is one you cannot trust he could be two timing you.

A middle aged women came in the café a plunked her self in a seat. She didn't look to happy. She flicked her blonde hair and huffed in frustration.

"You okay?" I asked trying to be friendly.

"No I need a babysitter for tonight. It's a very important family case for my husband. Are six year old son cannot be looked after by are seventeen year old. Last time they brunt the kitchen down" she laughed.

"Maybe I could help for the night I am very good with kids." I said taking a seat at her table.

"Would you? You would be doing us the biggest favor" she held my hand.

"Sure" I said. I didn't have anything else on tonight Tawni, Nico and Grady are going clubbing. But I took a backseat to that and promised Tawni I would go next time. She scribbled her name and address on a napkin and handed it to me.

"Your name?" she asked

"Sonny Monroe. Yours?"

"Nicole"

She thanked me and left saying she had to tell her husband the good new. So I went back to Tawni and I dressing room.

As I entered Tawni rushed up to me. Bouncing and clapping.

"Sugar rush again?" I asked Tawni was funny when ever she had a sugar rush, she would act like a five year old. She stopped after I said that.

"No. Are you still not coming to the club?" she asked.

"I cant I just took up a babysitting job for the day." I said flinging my stuff in my bag.

"Now where the fun in that when you could be on the dance floor with me. Come on it will be fun" she pouted.

"Yes but this six year old, has a seventeen year old brother who is going to be there" I said and smiled at her.

"I guess that is fun" she gave in. Tawni hugged me and told me she would she me tomorrow.

I took at my car keys and made my way through the parking lot avoiding Chad as much as possible. When I finally reached my car, I dropped my bag in the seat next to me and turned up the radio as far as it would go. Making my way home to change clothes and baby sit.

_**Authors note:**_

_**I hope you like it. I have a lot of surprises for sonny to come across. Pleas review!!**_


	2. Chad has a family

**Chad has a family.**

I was just turning into the final road. This road was filled with eight bedroom house with a pool and tennis court. This family has some serious money. The address I was given lead me to a white brick house with a gate around it. The whole down was partly glass and the upstairs brick it was so beautiful.

The drive was full of Aston Martins; my favorite being the DBS in red it was gorgeous. I could imagine myself driving in my that car. How I yearned for it at this moment.

I didn't think the inside could be more amazing than the outside. But boy was I wrong. I found myself gasping at every little thing even the carpet. Everything was so modern and high Tec. Jason. The boy I was looking after was sitting in the living room watching sponge bob on the flat screen. He had brownish blondish hair with hazel eyes and his features were very close to his mothers.

"We have to run" Nicole said kissing Jason's cheek. "You are just going to love are other son he watches so random all the time"

I was actually hoping that I was going to love him.

I moved to the kitchen getting Jason something to drink.

"Sonny?" a familiar voice asked. Oh god pleas tell me I am dreaming.

I slowly turn to see what I was hoping so badly not to see.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

How could I be in Chad's house looking after his brother.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking after you brother" I answered simply.

"Yeah right"

"Call your mom and ask her then" I said. He did flipping his phone to his ears.

The moments pass and I was getting bored of listen to Chad fighting with his mom. He was saying that he could look after Jason by himself. Yeah right Chad might forget to fed him because he is to busy looking in the mirror. Checking him out.

"So you're right" he said after he hung up. I just shrugged I have to spend the night with Chad.

"Is there not a word you want to say to me it begins with an s" I said looking into his blue eyes.

"Sorry" he huffed and stormed into the living room upset. I laughed to myself. I like it when he was wrong.

I leaned on the door frame of the living room. Watch Chad talk to Jason. It was cute. But who knew Chad had a family and loved them.

"So I hear you're a fan of so random" I said.

Chad looked at me and raised an eyebrow at me. His blue eyes piercing into mine. I could feel the tension grow as we just stared even more at each other.

I could just fall for those pools of sparkling water.

_**You like I know it isn't long. But in the next two chapters I want sonny and chad to have a bit of fun. Update soon.**_


	3. Best of Both Worlds

**Best of Both Worlds.**

Jason came running up to me with the biggest smile on his face. I wondered what he saw. Chad was somewhere sulking that his mum said he liked so random. He was all Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't watch so random, I wouldn't watch it if they paid me. This by the way is a lie because if Chad was going to get paid he would watch it big time.

"Want to see something funny" Jason asked.

"Sure Jason "I said.

We sunk upstairs and looked through the open gap. Chad was in the mirror fixing his golden locks. I was surprised he wasn't kissing his reflection or saying that he looked good. Chad had always thought every girl he met should fall in love with him. But I don't see why they should. Its not that Chad isn't cute he is, but his attitude to being nice and helping people is not there. I don't think I could handle going out with some who couldn't help carry my stuff, because apparently Chad Dylan Cooper don't do bags.

Chad did something that made me lose all my thoughts. He started to sing. But not just any song, Hannah Montana best of both worlds. Chad still thinks that Miley and Hannah are two different people and he met them both.

I had to hold my breath to stop me laughing he was dancing around.

"You get the limo out front. Hottest styles every shoe every cupboard" he sung.

I pulled out my phone and started to record. That was so going to tween weekly. I am not a horrible person, but of all the times Chad has embarrassed me to tween weekly. It's only fair I get my pay back. Like when he made them think that I was a diva so he could look good on camera on my interview. Even if it was months ago I was still angry at him for that, he thinks I got over it but I so haven't. Then he broke down my door because he thought I was in trouble. I was only trying to help Tawni on her date. That went really bad.

Chad squinted into the mirror and he saw me.

"Sonny" he breathed. Great I got caught and to top it off Jason was not in sight to even help me. He is so lovely but then again he is related to Chad.

Chad opened the door and was right in my face. I waved my phone in his face.

"This could easily be sent to Tween weekly. Or worse Tawni" I smiled I felt really evil. I jolted downstairs. Leaping off the last steps. Chad was behind me calling my name, if he thought that I was going to give up easily he has got another thing coming.

We circled the kitchen and the living room. I was standing behind the sofa and Chad was by the door. He looked like a lion ready to pounce to on its prey.

The cooper living room was very new and open. The furthers wall away from me was glass and you could see the garden stretched out in front of you.

There were loads of family pictures Chad looked cute when he was younger, his blonde hair flopped in front of his eyes. Looking like he need a hair cut. He was wearing cute power ranger's pjs. My favourite power ranger was the red one even through he was a boy. But he was the leader that's why liked him. He could tell everyone what to do and the have to do it because he was boss. Kind of like Marshall but no one listens to him much. Well not Nico and Grady.

"Sonny give me the phone" Chad shouted.

"Keep dreaming jerk" I shouted back. He could forget it I wasn't going to just hand it over he knows me. I am stubborn about things with him. I stopped telling him my funny little stories.

Chad jumped on me sending us crashing on to the floor. He tickled me and my phone slipped out of my hand from laughing so much. Sadly, Chad knew my weakness. I was very ticklish.

"Stop it" I said through my laughs. Only when he stopped tickling me I realised Chad was on top of me. My top had ridden up a little bit showing a bit of my bra. Chad's eyes moved to my hot pink bra.

" get off me" I said a blush was creeping on my face, thanks to Chad seeing my bra.

_**Chad Pov**_

Sonny was wearing the single hottest bra I have ever seen in my life. Its was hot pink and just amazing.

" get off me" she said. A blush was seeping on her face it made her look cuter than before. I didn't want to get off sonny.

"Not unless you delete the video of me" I said. She caught me looking at her great wait till Tawni hears that I won't hear the end of it. Actually I wouldn't be surprised if it was on the news.

"Fine get off me and I will delete it" she huffed she was so cute when she was angry at me.

"Fine" I said

"Fine" sonny said.

"Good" I huffed we always seemed to do this. It was me and sonny little thing that made Tawni sick.

"Good" she played along.

"Are we good?" I asked.

"Oh we are so good" sonny smiled. It's nice to see sonny smile it made me happy as well. I think I might love sonny more than a friend. I rolled off her and she got up. Her tummy rumbled and she bit her soft pink lip.

"You hungry?" I asked. I could be nice to her she was doing me a favour by keeping me company babysitting Jason she could have left ages ago.

She nodded her head a little. I took her hand and lead her to the kitchen I could cook a little bit last time Jason brunt down the kitchen.

_**Sonny Pov**_

Chad took my hand just by his touch sent a wave down me. He picked up Jason on the way. I smiled Chad could look after a family and be nice. This isn't the Chad I knew. He set Jason on the work top.

"What we having chef?" I asked.

"How dose home made fries sound to you?" he asked.

"Yum" I smiled. I never knew Chad could cook.

I watched Chad work his way around the kitchen he looked so natural. I liked the new sweeter Chad the one that cared.

But would new Chad disappear when we got back to work?

_**Sorry I took long with this I had a bit of writers block. But my friend helped me through this. Hope you like. What do you think of new Chad?**_


	4. The real Chad

**The real Chad.**

Jason fell asleep after we ate. Chad carried him up to his room, I tailed closely behind them. Chad laid him down on his bed and I tuck the sheet over him. I guess we work as a very good team.

"Night Jason" I whispered before we left the room.

We went back down into the living room. I sat on the sofa and Chad sat next to me.

"You're great with Jason" I said trying to make a conversation.

"Thanks. Your good to" he said and I smiled at him he returned my smile.

We sat watching TV for at least an hour. When a question came bubbling to my lips.

"Why do you never talk about your family? Or act like this when at the falls?" I asked.

"Because sonny when I am at home I am not CDC. The guy from the falls who gets the all of girls. At home I am just Chad. The guy who loves to be with his family and cook." He said.

I could feel myself slipping even more in love with Chad than I was a minuet ago. Chad could be real and nice. I don't want this Chad to ever disappear, but I had the worst feeling that he was.

Maybe Chad didn't feel the same way I did. Maybe he just likes me as a friend.

I watched people dancing on TV to the fast beat of the music, while Chad watched me. His eyes taking in every single bit of me. It was like he was trying to memories me as if I would go any second and he won't see me again. But I am not going anywhere he is not. I could follow him for the rest of my life and I would be happy. Because I am in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"So where dose this leave us?" I asked looking up at Chad.

"Where do you want it to leave us?" he asked smiling teasing me.

"Can we be friends?" I asked.

"Sure" he said.

Friends don't seem enough to me. I wanted to be closer to Chad, there are only some things friends can do. I am sure friends cannot kiss each other. Nico and Grady don't go around kissing me and Tawni and we are friends. So kissing Chad was out. I guess hugging and sitting close I can get away with.

I moved closer into Chad's side. He didn't protest or try to move away, so I moved closer until I was completely into his side. He wrapped his arm around me. I took a deep breath of his scent in and I lost my will not to kiss him.

I looked up and Chad smiled down at me. His head moved closer to mine, I couldn't see the rest my eyes were closed. And I just felt his smooth warm lips press against mine. I sighed into the kiss parting my lips slightly. Chad took this as me telling him to go right in and he did. Our tongues danced and twined together. Sending me a full wave of sparks jutting through my body.

We pulled away both of us slightly panting. Everything seemed so dreamy, me actually being in Chad's house and has him open up to me. But the for him to kiss me was just another thing. Chad looked deep into my soul and I looked I his. His soul was so passionate and creative. The old Chad soul could have never been so wonderful.

"Can we just carry on like that never happened?" he asked. But it did happen and we both knew neither of us was going to forget it.

"Sure" I breathed. Chad wanted to forget about the kiss maybe he didn't feel what I did the passion the heat. The love?

Could I really be in love with Chad Dylan Cooper?

The answer is yes and now it is something more than just love. Love that Chad could never give back.

_**Chad pov**_

That kiss made all my feelings for Sonny clear. I love her. Why did I ask her that ridiculous question of forgetting are kiss. The best kiss of my life, knowing all to well that I wasn't.

But she said sure maybe she doesn't like me the way I do and she wants to keep in just friends. If she wanted to keep it just friends then she wouldn't have kissed back and let me tongue wonder in her warm mouth.

I am so confused; maybe I should just tell sonny I like her.

_**Sorry I took so long. But the next chapter is the last.**_

_**I think maybe I will write a story on twilight maybe on Nessie and Jacob. Give me some ideas on what could happen.**_


	5. start of something better

**Start of something better.**

Me and Chad talked for hours. I really like having Chad as a friend, but I can't help but thinking that we could be something more. The kiss we shared was amazing I wanted to never stop to never let go of Chad. But Chad is not mine so I can't keep him.

"Want to watch a movie?" Chad asked.

"Sure" I answered. Chad got up and stuck a movie into the DVD player. It was a scary film. I hate scary films I can't watch them because I get to freaked out and have nightmares for a week.

As the movie moved into the last hour it became extremely scary. Just as the girl was about to get killed I moved closer to Chad, to the point where I was nearly in his lap. I could feel him shake with laughter. He was laughing at me and how I am seventeen and cannot watch a scary film.

I looked up at Chad to find that he was looking at me. He moved his face closer to mine and brushed his lips against mine. That sent shocks down my spine.

He kissed me softly and my hand moved to around his neck. Chad hands moved around my waist crushing me towards him. I don't understand why we keep kissing.

Chad pulled away and we both stared shocked at each other.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked panting a little bit.

"Because I love you sonny. Every time you smile it makes me want to smile. Your laugh fills me up. I just love you with all my heart" he said his eyes looked deep into my heart. Chad loved me. Chad loved me, sonny, from so random. It was all so much to take it over whelmed my brain. However, I was completely sure of one thing I wanted to do. I crushed are lips together. I am in love with Chad Dylan Cooper and he loved me.

"So do you love me?" Chad asked breathless. I giggled at his stupid question would I kiss him if I didn't love him.

"Of course silly?" I kissed his nose which scrunched up. That made him look so cute. "I love you Chad"

"As I love you" he answered.

Then kissed me in the Ernest way. Chad is my forever and I am his.

_**I hope you like it sorry it's so short but it is the only way I could think of ending it. My next story is a twilight one about Nessie and Jacob. I am hoping to post the first four chapters soon. But because of school its going to take time. Keep the reviews coming **_


End file.
